What are friends for?
by Black-Hayate-Dance
Summary: Roy is stuck in a pub with no way home, who shall he call?
1. Chapter 1

_**What are friends for?**_

**Chapter 1**

Riza Hawkeye, also known as "The Hawk's Eye" was looking out the window from her bedroom apartment.

It was raining, not to heavy, not to soft.

The pitter and pattering was comforting to listen to, and watching the cars drive past, soaking passer-byers when a wall of water flings up at them when he hits a puddle, gave her a piece of mind away from the war.

The war.

Almost everything reminded her of sad memories, but she could find comfort in the most unusual things.

She closed the blind and glanced at the clock.

09:28PM

She could see Hayate acting jumpy and barking every now and then. A storm was most likely on it's way.

Riza grabbed the nearest novel and scooped up Hayate, settled on the lounge, wrapped up in blankets and settled in for a long time of reading. Well she had hoped so anyway.

As soon as she finished the first page, she fell asleep, with Hayate curled up next to her, under all the blankets.

Roy Mustang drowned another cup of water before picking at his sponge lamington roll. He decided not to drink anything else, it was a bad idea to drink in his situation.

Roy was invited to go and have dinner with Havoc and some of his mates, and they discovered that the car would not fit them all, and Havoc didn't want to risk his license going bye bye.

So they decided it would be a good idea to leave Mr Mustang behind and find his own way home.

Roy had started to walk home when he realised he didn't know the area and when he asked, he found out his house was too far away to walk without collapsing maybe a few times.

So he settled down in a pub to think of ways to get home. Of course he couldn't ask random people to give him a lift, it would be awkward. He didn't even have money to catch a cab or to call someone to pick him up. The bartender took pity on him and have him a drink and cake for free. Roy made sure it was water, he didn't want to be drunk in an unfamiliar area alone, because earlier that night he did have a few to drink and another might just top it.

People came and people left, but not a face our little Roy could name. He looked like a stray dog sitting at the bar, picking at his food and making a conversation with the bar tender when he felt like it.

He could hear conversations from a nearby distance, spying on random people's lives.

"Yeah, it was Tuesday we were meeting up with John, why?" Some random chick said, answering her friend's question.

"Hmm, hopefully it doesn't rain, the picnic with the kids is suppose to be fun, it looks like a storm is coming, might hit in a hour or two" the person she was with said.

_Great, a storm_, Roy thought. His week could not get any worse.

He glanced over at the bartender, "Hey, you wouldn't be able to lend me a few bucks, would you?" Roy tried.

The old man eyed him but handed him a few, "Yeah, all right, as long as you get out."

As soon as Roy received the coins, he left the bar and found a phone booth booth and dialled a very familiar number, yet it was a number be barely rang.

**Has edited it, soz for all the bad mistakes earlier, is wide away now .**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Roy dialled the number.

Before it rung.

Rain pelted down on him.

He hung up and got his money back and ran for shelter, without a second's thought.

He waited a few minutes to see if the rain would stop, but it seemed like it just got stronger.

So he walked a little to see if there was somewhere that had a phone inside that he could use.

"_Stupid, Stupid!"_ Roy thought, _"if only I had stayed in the booth..."_

He would rather not walk back out into the rain to get to the booth so he waited.

And waited.

But the rain never let up.

So he decided.

One... Two... Three!

He quickly darted into the rain and made his way to the telephone booth.

Roy didn't like waiting this long, for 30 minutes so far.

All he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

As the phone was ringing, Hayate started barking.

"Shh, Hayate," Riza said, waking up from her dream.

When she got up, she stretched, taking her time. She didn't intend to annoy whoever was calling her, but they had waken her up at such a late time at night.

Riza was a little surprised that they had not given up yet, stuck in curiosity, she stared at the phone.

It was still ringing.

She purposely picked the phone up slowly, silencing that constant ringing that was about to riffle up Hayate.

"Hello?" She answered, with a long, uncontrollable yawn.

Although, it was cut short when she heard the Colonel's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Colonel?" She asked, mentally slapping herself.

"Lieutenant, am I interrupting anything?" Roy asked her.

"No Sir," she replied.

"Good, good. I need your help," he said, "well really, I Just need you to give me a lift to my house, I'm sorta... How do I say this..."

"Sir, are you lost?" She smirked, finishing what he couldn't say.

Well, more of didn't want to say.

"Yeah," Roy admitted, "you will have to ask Havoc where he left me. I should be a few blocks North from there."

"Yes Sir, on my way," Riza replied.

"Oh, and, could you hurry, lieutenant, it's raining."

Riza Hawkeye ended the phone call after those words and got dressed into warm clothes.

She was about to leave when she remembered she forgot an important detail.

She closed the front door of her apartment that she was about to walk out of and picked up the phone.

After browsing through her phone book, finding Havoc's phone number, she dialled it.

It took 4 minutes just to get the address, and he wasn't even sure it was it!

But it was worth a shot, so Riza yet again grabbed her keys and opened the front door of her apartment.

She would have left already if Hayate would not stop whining.

"No, you can't come with me Hayate," Riza told him, "it's too cold."

He stared at her.

"Don't give me them eyes of yours," she stepped out and slammed the door on his face.

"_Sorry Hayate_," she said mentally as she ran out of the building, to make up for lost time.

She tried to avoid from getting drenched by the rain, but that was impossible because she had left her umbrella in her car the last time she had used it.

The rain had picked up from hours earlier when she was listening to it.

It had been light and gentle with barely a breeze, but now it was pouring and the wind was wild.

As soon as she slammed her car door shut, she drove off with a map.

She was lucky there were no cars on the road, but even so, that would not have made her slow down.

**Umm... Anyhow I wrote this ages ago, and I'm uploading it without reading it, I don't even know if this chapter makes sense.**

**I also know I never make sense... so... Review :)**


End file.
